


The triangle is not what it seems

by FemNapSolo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Fantasy, Frottage, Halloween, Human Furniture, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Shoe Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Чертовски хорошие игры разума с Диппер Пайнс! И горячие!Не обремененная ручкой, вторая рука сама по себе поднялась в воздух, упав на парту и после тихо застучав пальцами по деревянной столешницы. По канонам азбуки Морзе получалось «П-Р-И-В-Е-Т».Секундное удивление на лице Диппер быстро сменилось лёгкой улыбкой: как надолго бы Билли не проебывалась, она всегда появлялась эффектно.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	The triangle is not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, как оно есть, без лишних прикрас  
> Вижу мало годноты по фандому — пишу сама.  
> И, если что, все персонажи достигли возраста согласия (хотя один хитроглазый демон пытался совратить еще раньше)  
> Отсылки на поп-культуру прилагаются и активно применяются  
> Напоминаю, что настоящее имя Диппер — Мэйсон, живите с этим.
> 
> P.S. Мэйбл Пайнс — такой милашка получился, за него и двор стреляю в упор.
> 
> NEW! Коллаж: https://sun9-17.userapi.com/c855524/v855524640/1e7a5d/KtxK0QdeuYc.jpg

***

В аудитории царит гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом страниц и шарканьем ручек. От зоркого глаза строгого преподавателя не скроется ни одна шпаргалка, ни одно перешептывание. Отчаянных смельчаков, которые, несмотря на предупреждения, решились списать, ждал персональный пинок от мистера Аваля с неудом в зачетке. Парочка студентов уже проверила на себе эти угрозы, и больше никто не хотел завалить итоговый тест по экономике. Самую ответственную и прилежную студентку группы это, конечно, не касалось.  
Мэйси «Диппер» Пайнс всегда действовала своим умом, ей нет нужды в учебниках: вся информация давно уже перекочевала ей в голову. И она бы продолжила использовать свои знания, изливая их на бумаге в виде правильных ответов, но внезапно голова помутилась, а ручка съехала, чиркая чернилами напротив неправильного варианта ответа. Не обремененная ручкой, вторая рука сама по себе поднялась в воздух, упав на парту и после тихо застучав пальцами по деревянной столешнице. По канонам азбуки Морзе получалось «П-Р-И-В-Е-Т».  
Секундное удивление на лице Диппер быстро сменилось лёгкой улыбкой: как надолго бы Билли не проебывалась, она всегда появлялась эффектно.  
Диппер все ещё недоумевала, как так вышло, что из всей их компашки Гравити-Фолз сумасшедший демон разума прилепился именно к ней. Ни к Мэйблу, ни к тётушкам, ни даже к Гидеон.  
С тринадцати лет и до сих пор демоница терроризирует мозги Пайнс. На первых порах девушка пыталась избавиться от нечисти в голове, но даже танцы с бубном не выкурили Билли прочь от Диппер. Поэтому Пайнс приняла самое правильное, на её взгляд, решение — смириться. Чем бы демон не тешился, главное, чтобы опять мир не пытался захватить. И это помогло: кошмарные сны, паранойя и галлюцинации перестали пугать и угнетать, ведь ясное же дело, что это все насылает Шифр из вредности, а отсутствие должной реакции на эти страшные штучки принудили демоницу сменить тактику и засесть за стол переговоров. Как по итогу, у Пайнс оказалось ужасающе много схожих взглядов с древним тысячелетним демоном. Впору бы удивиться, и Диппер удивилась бы и сейчас, но тест по экономике ждать не может.  
— Внимательнее, Сосенка. Такая грубая ошибка... — наигранно ропчет глубокий женский голос, издав надменный громкий смешок, но Пайнс знает, что ее никто, кроме девушки, не слышит.  
— Твоя вина, — фыркает Диппер, сдувая мешающуюся чёлку, что прикрывает необычное родимое пятно в виде созвездия, и вцепляется в ручку. — Лучше скажи, что в десятом вопросе.  
— Мисс Я-Все-Знаю-Мне-Не-Нужна-Помощь просит у меня совета? — была бы Шифр очеловеченной, точно бы прикрыла округленный в удивлении рот ладонью.  
— У меня есть сомнения, — шепчет Пайнс, едва перебирая губами, когда мистер Аваль первый раз смотрит на нее.  
Рука сама тянется к бланку теста, проставляя все ответы. Диппер довольно улыбается, наблюдая за этим и сверяясь с собой. Демоница не ошибается нигде и даже в особо трудных вопросах без раздумий чиркает ручкой.  
— Когда я с тобой заключала договор, — шипит в своей «дружелюбной» манере Шифр, — Я не рассчитывала, что буду за тебя экзамены сдавать.  
— А я — что ты будешь до меня домогаться и делать комплименты моей заднице, — парирует Пайнс, поджав губы.  
— Но если это действительно так? — ухмыляется демоница.  
— В первый раз ты это сказала, когда мне было тринадцать, — ворчит Диппер.  
— Кто-то же должен был взять обязанность на себя и сказать, что твоя попка в этих коротких шортиках выглядит соблазнительней, чем в костюме барашка, — Билли знает все слабости своей Сосенки и никогда не преминет ими воспользоваться. А ещё не грех сейчас положить ее руку ей же на бедро и медленно повести кистью к промежности, чтобы девчонка окаменела от прикосновения и не вовремя потекла. Пайнс ведётся на эту уловку, почти раздвигает ноги, но вовремя чертыхается и кричит:  
— Черт тебя возьми!  
— Как раз собиралась к чертям, — хохотнет ей демоница, оставляя иллюзию поцелуя на щеке. Диппер хватается за щеку, ощущая как горит кожа, и искренне не понимая, почему на неё все оглядываются. Видимо, последние слова она прокричала на всю аудиторию.  
— У Вас какие-то сложности с тестом, мисс Пайнс? — учитель выгибает бровь, нестандартное поведение лучшей ученицы его удивляет. Для себя он подмечает, что это первый случай, когда Мэйси демонстрирует вспыльчивость. Впрочем, студентка быстро остужает свой пыл, бледнеет, а затем быстро тараторит:  
— Всё хорошо, я закончила. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Пайнс оставила бланк на столе и выбежала из аудитории с рюкзаком на перевес под смех учеников. 

***

Несколько лет назад

Мэйбл раньше возвращается со школы. Последний урок отменили, на улице уже поздний май, и даже в бежевом свитере с кричащей малиновой надписью «Bubblegum bitch» становится жарко. Пайнс приспускает широкий свитер с плеча, не заботясь о том, как это может выглядеть со стороны. Мэйбл вообще такой человек: захочет — на всю столовую будет петь партию Элайзы из мюзикла Гамильтон, если нужно — принесёт на открытый урок громко хрюкающую Пухлю, если очень приспичит — отсосет у капитана футбольной команды, зашатав все его устоявшиеся убеждения о своей ориентации. Мэйбл улыбается своим мыслям, совершенствуя свой неприличный навык с помощью чупа-чупса во рту. В холле пусто, но по всему дому слышна музыка. Даже великую мэйбловскую дедукцию не надо применять, чтобы понять, что младшая сестрёнка-тихоня решила повеселиться. А где веселье, там и Мэйбл.  
Под звуки Arctic Monkeys — I wanna be yours Пайнс поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Ещё на подходе к комнате Диппер, Пайнс слышит очень нехарактерные для сестрёнки звуки. Послушав с минуту, Пайнс определяет их как стоны?!  
От этой мысли Мэйбл чуть не грохается на паркет, едва не обнаружив свое присутствие.  
«Вот это поворот!» — хмыкает про себя Мэйбл. Спустя минуту к её стонам присоединяется второй голос, который едва ли слышно говорит. Пайнс удивляется ещё сильнее.  
«Кто это? У неё же нет никого из старшей школы», — поражается второй раз Мэйбл. Он решается бесшумно пробраться к двери. Чем ближе он к ней идёт, тем сильнее его обескураживает вся ситуация. Во-первых, по голосу второй человек в комнате с Диппер — это женщина, во-вторых, её голос слишком уж взрослый и очень на кого-то похожий, а, в-третьих, он шепчет такие непристойности, что, если бы Мэйбл такое шептал какой-нибудь прелестный парень, то он бы кончил без рук. Оказавшись у двери, Пайнс был безумно рад, что Диппер не закрывает двери до конца, оставляя узкую щель. А посмотреть было на что, шоу ещё то.  
Голая сестрёнка извивалась на кровати, лаская себя руками. Для нерасторопной Диппер её руки двигались по телу слишком быстро, и что-то тут было явно не то, словно Пайнс использовали как марионетку. Когда с губ девушки сорвалось «Билли» на совершенно блядский манер, все встало на места. «Чёртов демонюга!» — ругнулся про себя Пайнс. Мэйбл хотел открыть дверь резким пинком, но она распахнулась сама, представив взору треугольного демона.  
— Вы все, Пайнсы, такие бляди, — смеется Шифр, и во взоре её единственного глаза таится хитрая улыбка.  
— Убери от неё руки! — кричит Мэйбл, пропустив мимо ушей ее слова и пытаясь прорваться в комнату.  
Демоница стоит как неподвижная стена и не собирается отодвигаться.  
— Это какое-то недопонимание, — Билли ведёт себя как волк в шкуре овцы, стараясь делать вид, что абсолютно не причём. — Разве я её трогаю? Она сама хочет сделать мне приятное. Правда, Сосенка?  
Диппер кивает, послушно раскрывая рот, чтобы принять в себя толкающиеся в губы пальцы. Отчасти это правда: Пайнс-младшая добровольно согласилась на всю эту секс-игру и получала от этого удовольствие, судя по мокрой простыне.  
Мэйбл же дюже сомневается и от двери не отходит. Шифр прибегает к крайним мерам, щелкая пальцами:  
— Я понимаю, что у нас были до этого не очень приятные инциденты, я хотела вас всех прибить, мир уничтожить и так далее. У всех бывают плохие дни, а у демониц ещё и ПМС. Но я немножко изменила свое мнение, когда поняла, что твоя сестричка — горячая штучка. Так что готова отложить все свои злые дела, пока она раздвигает для меня ножки.  
Диппер смеётся на фоне, и демоница почтительно салютует ей своим цилиндром и продолжает:  
— Мой приказ тебе: забудь этот инцидент, запомни, что у Сосенки уже есть вторая половинка, и пойди потуси у своих друзей...  
Шифр взглянула на свои наручные часы, возникшие на ее запястье буквально из воздуха, и что-то лихорадочно раздумывала.  
— Часика два, да два часа. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы растянуть её. И сотри уже сперму с угла губ, смотреть противно.  
Билли повторно щёлкнула пальцами, наблюдая, как заторможенный Пайнс спускается на первый этаж и покидает дом, и после этого захлопнула дверь.  
— Чувствую, не быть мне желанным зятем в вашем доме, — шутит Шифр, возвращаясь к объекту своих воздыханий.  
Диппер смеется, но недолго она веселится, потому что смазанная слюной рука опускается к её промежности. Билли следит за тем, чтобы рука по траектории задела все чувствительные места девушки.  
— Отставить разговоры, Сосенка, — шепчет демоница на ухо, и пальцы вталкиваются внутрь под аккомпанемент стона Диппер.

Уже сидя у друзей Мэйбл все никак не мог понять: откуда он знает, что у демониц есть ПМС?

***

Диппер пробуждается. В глаза бросается ярко-красный цвет. Он повсюду, со всех сторон, в виде огромных занавесок огибает вместо стен коридор с обеих сторон. Полы окрашены в черно-белые зигзагообразные полосы, которые четко указывают направление движения.  
Пайнс хочет повернуть назад, но утыкается в плотную штору, которая не выпускает из плена. В конце концов, есть дорога вперёд, чего ж ей так противится девушка?  
Диппер чувствует неизвестность впереди, но ноги тянутся вперёд. Ещё больше смущает то, что Пайнс полностью обнажена. Она ступает босыми ступнями по холодному полу к концу коридора, и он оказывается длиннее, чем казалось. С изогнутыми поворотами, как в лабиринте, с единственным отличием, что в лабиринте есть варианты хода, а тут он только один. Чем ближе к концу коридора, тем уже становится проход, и на выходе к просвету Диппер должна проталкиваться через шелк красных штор, которые приятно скользят по ее телу. Она почти падает, зацепившись за штору, но крепкие женские руки ловят ее.  
— Неустойчивая Сосенка, — насмехается над ее макушкой демоница, обхватывая ее в объятья. Диппер силится поднять голову, но даже задрав ее, девушка не может увидеть ее лица. Ухоженные руки несут ее к кожаному дивану, но оставляют ее у подножья, не пуская сесть. Билли защелкивает на ее шее ошейник с поводком и тянет за ремень к себе. Пайнс не понимает, почему она так легко подчиняется Шифр и не возражает ей.  
— У мамочки сегодня было много дел, мамочке хочется отдохнуть, — признается демоница, и только сейчас Диппер замечает, какое у нее красивое тело, одетое в облегающее чёрное платье. Пайнс хочется дотронуться до нее, но Шифр перехватывает ее руки.  
— Позже, сейчас мамочка хочет, чтобы ты была ее подставкой для ножек, — в устах Билли это звучит так жарко, но она это произносит будто бы что-то будничное.  
Диппер очаровательно тупит в своей манере, не понимая, о чем она, но два хищных жёлтых глаза терпеливо ждут, пока ее тело встанет на четвереньки. Пайнс потом будет поражаться: как так вышло, что она помнит горящие жёлтые глаза, но совсем не помнит других черт лица?  
Шифр перекладывает свои ноги на спину девушки, и Пайнс чувствует их вес и то, как каблук элегантных черных туфель оцарапывает кожу.  
— Прогнись кошечкой, — просит демоница, и Диппер соблазнительно выгибает спину, выпячивая свои бедра.  
— Умница, Сосенка, можешь, когда хочешь, — от ласковой похвалы Пайнс едва не распласталась по полу, сместившись со своей позы. Услышать хвальбу из уст демоницы все равно, что получить подарок на Рождество. Но продыху та ей не даёт, переместив ногу к лицу Диппер.  
— Полижешь? Хочу посмотреть на твой потенциал, — демоница кивает носком туфли, придвигая его ближе к губам.  
Язык Пайнс проходится по черной коже туфли, оставляя темный влажный след. Жёлтые глаза снисходительно смотрят на ласку, но Диппер видит, как расширяются зрачки. Это стоит всех стараний, и девушка даже вбирает в рот кончик туфли.  
— Очень старательная девочка, — улыбается демоница, убирая ногу и оглаживая влажной туфлей ее губы. Нога спускается ниже, оставляя влажный след на коже и задирая носком туфли ее подбородок. — А с каблуком так можешь?  
Диппер согласно кивает, раскрывая рот.  
Квадратный длинный каблук оттягивает пухлую щёчку Пайнс до предела, но девушка не жалуется, с причмокиванием посасывая шпильку. Зрелище слишком соблазнительное, даже демоны не могут перед ним устоять. Одна так точно елозит на диване в предвкушении.  
— Достаточно. Повернись ко мне задом, — приказывает Шифр, и Диппер не может не ослушаться, разворачиваясь и так же выгибая бедра. Но Билли не касается их, хотя уж очень хочется вымолить хотя бы прикосновение. Пайнс хочет обернуться и посмотреть, что та собирается делать, но руки отворачивают его голову обратно, заставляя томиться в ожидании и смотреть на одинокую статую женщины в комнате.  
Когда между ягодиц капает что-то тягучее и прохладное, Диппер волей-неволей напрягается. Но длинные пальцы успокаивают, испачканные гелем, они бережно смазывают вход, дразняще вталкиваясь в узкое пространство кончиками. Их быстро заменяет что-то тонкое и с гранями, похожее на... Каблук двигается резко, задаёт быстрый темп, и Диппер подмахивает бедрами в унисон движениям. Посторонний предмет ничуть не причиняет дискомфорт, наоборот, только распаляет сильнее, и Диппер очень хочется увидеть себя со стороны. Раскованной, послушной, хорошо в себя принимающей.  
На пике удовольствия Пайнс распахивает глаза, оказываясь в своей комнате. Где-то на грани сознания, Шифр ещё кидается грязными словечками, а затем уходит из сознания с хриплым хохотом. Диппер сжимает простынь в кулаке, щеки лихорадочно горят, а между ног мокро. Неужели она кончила от фантазии с каблуком в ее заднице?

***

Что нужно, чтобы изгнать демона из человека? Думаете, что помогут витиеватые заклинания на латыни, кровавые жертвоприношения, сложные отвары и зелья?  
Может от других это и подействует, но вот один тысячелетний демон точно рассмеется вам в лицо при вашей попытке коверкающим языком произнести хоть одну фразу на латыни, а от букета трав только громогласно расчихается. А вот плоть демон любит, особенно, если она принадлежит одному юному следопыту, которой в подростковом возрасте посчастливилось встретиться с Шифр. Билли прикусывает мягкую кожу на загривке, и с губ Пайнс слетает всхлип.  
Итак, как же избавить человека от демона разума? Записывайте рецепт: нужна Диппер Пайнс и презервативы, на случай, если демон решит погрешить в мужском теле. Как не стать жертвой демона? Ни в коем случае не будьте высоким блондином/блондинкой с привлекательными чертами лица, иначе демон вселится в вас, а там уж по вашу душу придёт местный аналог Ван Хельсинга в юбке. И как бы хорошо вы ни содействовали акту изгнания демоницы (а содействовать не выйдет, демон берет бразды правления над вами на себя, остаётся только наблюдать), какое бы у вас красивое имя ни было бы, Пайнс будет похабно стонать только «Билли». А да, после данного ритуала вы даже и не вспомните про этот инцидент, зато в теле будет необычайная лёгкость.  
Они слишком далеко зашли в этой игре вплоть до того, что Пайнс вздрагивает при появлении в ее окружении светловолосых. Обслуживающий ее официант, милый светловолосый парнишка с веснушками, который никогда не заходил с девушками дальше первой базы, вдруг изменяется в лице, резким движением сдергивая с себя очки. Глаза его стремительно желтеют, дружественная улыбка превращается в ухмылку острых зубов, а тарелка с вишневым пирогом грубо швыряется на стол, отчего Диппер наконец-то обращает внимание на фигуру официанта.  
— Сосенка-Отсосенка, — вкрадчиво шепчет демоница голосом официанта, и это выглядит так жалко, что Шифр фыркает, возвращая свой голос. — Давай ты оплатишь за пирог натурой, а я тебе на лицо кончу?  
Диппер не возражает, позволяя себя отыметь в рот в подвернувшейся подсобке. Густые белые капли стекают по щекам Пайнс, и девушка их подбирает пальцем и слизывает. Член дергается в ожидании продолжения, но кусок вишнёвого пирога один, а сверхурочно отрабатывать за него Диппер не собирается. Демоница отпускает ее, но надолго ли?

Задница немного саднит, но в целом ощущения приятные, совсем как в том сне, но размер намного больше. Вообще-то они должны были заняться проектом по экологии, но Билли решила все за них. Диппер знала, что Кармен — лесбиянка, но чтобы у нее был страпон? Ещё парочка таких случаев, и Пайнс будет знать все скелеты в шкафу своих белобрысых одногруппников.  
— Она вообще-то крашенная. На первом курсе брюнеткой была, — поясняет Диппер с насмешкой, пока демоница растрахивает ее задницу в бешеном темпе в коленно-локтевой позе. Резиновый член резко входит в полную длину и почти выходит полностью несколько раз, сбивая дыхание и намекая, что Шифр не настроена на разговоры.  
— Мне срать. Я бы тебя сегодня трахнула, даже если бы это была рыжуха, — огрызается Билли, больно прикусывая шею и оставляя крупную красную отметину. Пайнс озаряет внезапной догадкой.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь?— смеётся Диппер, но этого точно не стоило делать, ведь демоница злится сильнее.  
— Удивительный демон. Вселяется в левых людей, принуждая с ними ебаться, а потом ещё ревнует, — иронизирует Пайнс и получает хлесткий шлепок. Демоница раздвигает ягодицы, втрахивая в диван тело девушки так, что ноги Пайнс разъезжаются сами собой.  
— Заткнись, Сосна, — даже бесцеремонно втолкнутые в рот Диппер пальцы Кармен не обрывают весь ее сарказм. Заткнуть получается, только когда сама Пайнс принимается скакать на страпоне вплоть до оргазма.  
— Эй, если тебя это успокоит, то в постели ты десять из десяти, — подмигивает Диппер, восстановив дыхание после оргазма и откинувшись спиной на грудь демоницы. Кажется, это умиротворяет Шифр более чем, раз та стискивает ее в объятьях.  
— Так ты присядешь мне на лицо, как обещала?— играет бровями Пайнс, и уж кто тут точно чертёнок, так это Диппер.

— Это, конечно, все прекрасно, — говорит Диппер, сваливаясь с тела на подушки, но не вытаскивая пальцы из женщины, лежащей рядом.— Но я хочу видеть тебя и твое тело.  
Миссис Хиггинс, очаровательная позитивная женщина, переехавшая в их район недавно с мужем и двумя детьми, и чьи пальцы также греются внутри Диппер, впервые за свою жизнь хмурится и сквернословит:  
— Чем тебе, блять, не нравится?  
— Просто мне ты нравишься, а не замужняя соседка. И не официанты, и не одногруппники, и не учителя, и не почтальон, и не доставщица пиццы, огласить весь список? — фыркает Пайнс, получая в ответ отрицательный кивок. — Я хочу видеть только одно лицо в своей постели и в своей жизни, а не быть как нимфоманка с обострением.  
— Так ты и есть, — Шифр наклоняется к лицу девушки, перебивая ее грозную тираду своим дыханием. Их губы застывают в миллиметре друг от друга, и Шифр утягивает их обеих во внезапный поцелуй, проталкивая язык в теплую и влажную полость рта. А когда воздуха станет не хватать, демоница отпустит ее на пару секунд отдышаться, чтобы поцеловать потом ещё, чтобы наверняка.  
— Почему ты меня целуешь сегодня? — задаётся вопросом Диппер, поражаясь нежности Билли.  
— У этой очень чувствительные губы, это приятно, — пожимает плечами Шифр, оправдываясь. На самом деле, демонице просто нравятся пухлые губы Пайнс, и она даже не задумывалась о том, что они приятные не только на вид, но и на вкус.  
— Я обещаю подумать над твоей просьбой, — снисходит Билли, криво улыбаясь. 

***

Диппер любила Хэллоуин, сколько себя помнила. И не мудрено: Пайнс интересовалась всем, что связано с мистикой, а мистика, в свою очередь, обступала девушку со всех сторон, захватывая с головой. И уж совсем смехотворный подарок судьбы — тайная связь с демоницей.  
Мэйбл, слава богу, не вспомнил тот инцидент, и поэтому шанс обличиться перед всей семьёй снизился к нулю. И было бы все хорошо и дальше, если бы Шифр не пропала с радаров накануне Хэллоуина.  
Диппер критически оглядывает свой костюм, вздыхая от мысли о Шифр и поправляя крылья за спиной.  
— Ты в курсе, что костюмы на Хэллоуин должны быть страшными? — интересует брат, красуясь в костюме инопланетянина. Зелёный латекс вряд ли выглядит пугающе, скорее соблазнительно, облепляя фигуру парня.  
— Я лучше буду ангелом, чем лягушкой из магазина для взрослых, — смеется Диппер, любуясь отражением в зеркале.  
— Это называется секс-шоп, сестрёнка, называй вещи своими именами, — качает головой Мэйбл. — Чему тебя твоя партнёрша только учит?  
«Ой, много чему, ты даже и представить себе не можешь», —произнесла про себя Диппер, следуя за братом на вечеринку.

Сосредоточием праздника стал особняк одного богатенького студентика, по совместимости знаменитости их универа. Диппер не вникала в подробности и даже не услышала бы об этой вечеринке года, если бы Пайнс-старший не был на неё приглашён. А тот, в свою очередь, напросился пустить и свою сестрёнку: у них была нерушимая традиция праздновать Хэллоуин вместе, и пусть они не собирали больше конфеты, лет эдак с пятнадцати, но все время тусили вместе. Хотя Мэйбл и сейчас не отказал бы себе в удовольствии устроить забег за сладкими конфетами, но вместо этого он хвостиком плелся по особняку за симпатичными Пеннивайзами, Джокерами и ситхами.  
Диппер же предпочитала сидеть ближе к пуншу, неторопливо его протягивая. Дом был оформлен в характерном антураже, но все это выглядело картонно, шаблонно и без флера загадки. И даже никакого тёмного прошлого и его призраков: особняк был отстроен недавно.  
«Даа, это тебе не Битлджус, и даже не Каспер», — вздыхала про себя Диппер, осматривая ряженных и натыкаясь взглядом на ещё одно скучающее одиночество. То была светловолосая женщина, одетая в приталенный брючный костюм ярко-жёлтого, канареечного цвета с чёрным кантом по кроям и с не менее чёрным цилиндром на голове. Глаза скрывала приталенная чёрная маска, из узких прорезей которой почти не было видно глаз. Диппер, затаив дыхание, надеялась, что они жёлтые. Билли определенно делала вид, что они не знакомы, но бросала изредка такие жгучие взгляды на фигуру Диппер, что девушка чувствовала, как горит ее кожа.  
Пайнс была готова поддерживать этот фарс до конца, поэтому первая подходит к ней, привлекая все внимание на себя. Женщина создавала видимость разговора с прилепившейся к ней левой девчонкой, но стоило очаровательному ангелочку появиться в радиусе метра, как та прекращает беседу резким словцом. Девчонка, пожав губы, убегает.  
— Зря ты с ней так, — кивает Пайнс в сторону ушедшей девушки.  
— Не люблю тратить время на напрасные разговоры, — такой знакомый голос отдаётся дрожью в теле, но Диппер продолжает играть в незнакомку.  
— Что ж, тогда я тебя займу бесполезной беседой, если ты не против, — учтиво улыбается Пайнс, и Шифр не возражает, лишь хмыкая в ответ. — Ты выглядишь, как смесь Призрака Оперы, Такседо Маска из Сейлор Мун и Тёмного Дворецкого, раскрашенного пятилетним ребёнком. А ещё очень похожа на одну мою знакомую.  
Пайнс знает, что за такие грубые сравнения она получит парочку шлепков, но последнее предложение сглаживает впечатление.  
Тем не менее ответный выпад со стороны демоницы её приводит в смущение:  
— А ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься сегодня вечером стать падшим ангелом. С ворохом перьев на подушке.  
Под конец глубокий голос снижается до хриплого шепота. Пайнс крепче сжимает стаканчик с пуншем.  
— Может сядешь? — любезно предлагает Шифр.  
— А разве есть место? — Диппер не видит свободных стульев поблизости.  
— Ко мне на колени, — приказной тон проскальзывает в голосе демоницы, заявляя свои права на собственность и немного ломая игру.  
— Не сажусь к незнакомым тётенькам на колени, а ты уж больно не похожа на студентку и выглядишь значительно старше, — вредничает Пайнс, облизываясь и высовывая кончик языка. Шифр хочется схватить его зубами и слабо укусить.  
— Верно, ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я тебя старше... — ухмыляется демоница, блеснув жёлтизной глаз через узкие отверстия маски. — Но я всегда добиваюсь своего. У меня достаточно денег. Сколько ты хочешь?  
Билли хватает девушку за руку, низко наклоняя её к себе и пряча в декольте мятые купюры. Теперь черёд Диппер победно улыбаться, устраиваясь на коленях у демоницы.  
— Цена договорная. Поговорим об этом лучше утром, — интригующе говорит Пайнс. — А пока...  
Диппер без зазрения стыда и совести елозит на коленях Шифр, зажимая одно из них между ног и медленно потираясь об него. Со стороны это выглядит так, будто Пайнс не может удобно усесться, либо танцует, сидя на бедрах женщины. Впрочем, у хмельной публики есть куча других дел, кроме лицезрения их странной парочки, что не скажешь о них самих, ведь Диппер тает от вида крепких рук и объятья, а взор Билли темнеет с каждой секундой, стоит ей бросить взгляд на то, как задралась сзади короткая юбка на бедрах Пайнс, и манит один вид на округлые бедра с невинно-белой тканью белья. Острые зубы вцепляются в бутафорское крыло, и чем не сигнал, призывающий к уединению? 

Им не нужен свет, достаточно и дрожащего всполоха свеч, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение видеть друг друга. Да, декорации все так же картонны и по-детски наивные, но харизма демона меняет окружение одним своим присутствием. И вот уже кажется, будто бы они не на студенческой вечеринке в разгар веселья, а в древнем замке, где демоница решила разложить на кровати забредшую к ней жертву. Гремящие отголоски музыки, раздающиеся за плотно закрытой дверью, можно принять за раскаты грома, а если поднапрячь воображение, то и хэллоуинская бутафория будет казаться устрашающей.  
Шифр скалится, подтягивая за щиколотки ноги Пайнс, и двигает бедрами, трется промежностью брюк об лобок девушки, скрытый за просвечивающей тканью белого белья из хлопка. Диппер отзывчиво ластится, стонет, когда грубая ткань задевает ее чувствительный клитор, и блаженно откидывается на подушки, продолжая двигаться. Взгляд невольно устремляется в потолок, который темнеет и покрывается сгустками паутины. Пайнс вздрагивает оттого, что слева вспыхивают ярким светом один за другим фонари вырезанных тыкв, а пламя свечей удлиняется до невообразимых размеров. Окно внезапно распахивается от сильного порыва ветра, где-то на улице воет голодная стая волков, и лунный свет освещает их постель. Демоница, что стоит спиной к луне, выглядит зловещей тенью. Желтые глаза, выглядывающие из-под повязки на этом фоне притягательно контрастируют.  
— Я все еще в твоей голове, маленькая фантазерка, и, к твоему сведению, могу читать твои мысли, — смеется Шифр, и нечеловеческая черная рука с когтями подвигается к промежности трусов Пайнс, разрывая ткань с громким треском. Адреналин в крови бушует вместе со страстью, и Диппер, поддавшись им, набрасывается первой на Шифр.

Пайнс просыпается оттого, что окно жутко сифонит, и ее спине холодно, поэтому тело неосознанно тянется к источнику тепла, и Диппер слишком поздно понимает, что прижалась к чьей-то руке. Раскрывая глаза, девушка видит женщину, разукрашенную татуировками по всему телу в виде надписей на непонятном языке. Пайнс боится и глаза поднять на ту, что валяется с ней в постели, но когда решается, видит лицо бледной светловолосой женщины, что безмятежно спала рядом, такая же обнаженная, как и Диппер. Сбоку от женщины валяется черная повязка на глаза.  
События прошлой ночи слишком медленно складываются в единый паззл, но Пайнс точно помнит, что в прошлую ночь, как и во все предыдущие, она принадлежала только Билли. Диппер густо краснеет, вспомнив их вчерашний марафон, то, как дико и необузданно она вдалбливала демоницу в простыни, нависая сверху и истекая на ее колено. От таких мыслей сонливость окончательно сняло как рукой, и Пайнс заворочалась. Оказывается для того, чтобы нарушить сон Шифр, нужно было лишь задвигаться.  
— Сосна, хорош елозить, — ворчит женщина, подминая к себе оторванное от нее тело Пайнс. — Тебе вчерашнего мало?  
Диппер улыбается, жмется ближе сама:  
— Тебя всегда мало. Ты опять вселилась в чужое тело? Мы же вроде договаривались...  
— Ради Священного Аксолотля, дай уже поспать! — раздражается Шифр, открывая один глаз, который своей пугающей желтизной взором обещает страшные пытки. Но Пайнс не боится. — Это мое очеловеченное тело.  
Диппер послышалось или?  
— Стараешься ради нее, человеком оборачиваешься, часть силы теряешь, а она из тебя чуть всю сущность не вытрахивает и по утрам доебывается! — ворчит демоница, укутываясь в одеяло с головой.  
Пайнс еще с минуту пытается втыкать в смысл сказанного, а затем расплывается в самой глупой и премилой улыбке, от которой даже ямочки на щечках появляются.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Диппер едва ли слышно, но для отличного слуха демоницы это не проблема.  
— Я тебя тоже, — бурчит из-под одеяла демон разума. Пайнс тихо мурчит, забираясь под баррикаду в виде одеяла.  
Желтые глаза резко распахиваются, то ли оттого, что лишнего наболтала, то ли оттого, что вытворяет язык девчонки между ее ног. Утро начинается не с кофе, не так ли?


End file.
